


spark of black

by wincestgoddess



Series: Silk and Velvet [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Jensen in Panties, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wax Play, slight angst, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: They met at the club, unbeknownst to them that's where the spark was alight, too.It only makes sense that they go back. And this time, Jared wants everyone to see how perfect Jensen truly is for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Silk and Velvet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	spark of black

Jared snuggles Jensen close. After a long day and some good sex, his partner is close to passing out, but Jared is still awake and feeling a little wired. He smiles fondly when Jensen makes a noise, burrowing closer. “You good?” he murmurs, craning down to look at him.

“So good,” Jensen murmurs, burrowing into Jared’s chest with a content sigh. His ass is pretty much still tingling from the cream, just like his lips from the ice cold water Jared had immediately offered him after. “You’re so good to me, Jay,” he murmurs with a little smile.

Jared smiles a little and kisses his hair. “S’what you deserve.”

A warm feeling spreads throughout Jensen and he tilts his head up to kiss Jared’s chin. “You’re the best Dom I’ve ever had,” he murmurs.

“Well,” Jared accepts the kiss. “I know I’m great but the best? Surely I’m not the only one who’s been good to you.”

“You are,” Jensen says softly, starting to trace random shapes and patterns on his chest. “My ex...he uh, he wasn’t really into the whole aftercare thing and stuff,” he shrugs.

Jared frowns and peers down at him. “What do you mean? You would play without anything after? No clean up, no hydrating, nothing?”

Jensen bites down on his lower lip. “I mean...he’d throw me a towel after and tell me to clean myself up. I guess that was something.”

“Babe…” Jared hugs him tighter, almost at a loss for words. He can’t honestly imagine a situation without aftercare like that. How does it even happen?

“Yeah. He wasn’t the best at taking care of someone else...or really respecting safewords.” Jensen cringes at the memories that brings up.

Jared presses a kiss to his hair, not saying anything. Just offering comfort.

“And the guys before him weren’t really into the whole BDSM thing. Some tried but it didn’t work out,” Jensen shrugs. “So yeah, you’re the best Dom I’ve had.” He smiles and leans up to catch Jared’s lips in a kiss.

Jared hums, kissing back. “Good enough that we’re gonna scene at that club in a few days anyway,” he concedes.

Jensen grins excitedly. “I’ve never done a public scene before. Well, semi-public, anyway.”

Jared grins back, a hint of a smirk to it. “You’ll like it.” He brushes another kiss to his mouth.

“You just wanna show me off, don’t ya?” Jensen asks with a smirk, tugging on Jared’s lower lip with his teeth.

Jared smirks wider. “You like being shown off.” His hands slip down and grab Jensen’s ass.

“Mmm, only if it’s by you.” Jensen smirks and lets Jared’s lower lip go with a wet sound, arching up into the touch.

Jared pretends to roll his eyes at the line and gives Jensen another long squeeze and kisses his forehead. “Time to sleep, pet.”

“M’kay,” Jensen murmurs and settles his head on Jared’s chest again, legs tangling and his arms snaking around his waist.

* * *

Jensen ends up staying the night. It’s been happening more often lately. Jared doesn’t seem to have a problem with it though and Jensen would take sleeping in his boyfriend’s arms any day over the loneliness of his apartment. 

Next morning, they part to their respective works with a kiss and agree to meet at Jared’s for their lunch break.

Jared nearly forgets to meet Jensen, so it’s no surprise that Jensen beats him to his place. Thankfully he has a key.

Jensen lets himself in and figures he can start on lunch while he waits for Jared to arrive. 

Jared comes in, sighing as he walks in. “Hey babe, sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay. I made lunch,” Jensen calls from the kitchen as he steps out with two plates. He smiles when he sees Jared and leans in to kiss him. “Hey.”

Jared hums against his lips. “Mmm I love you.” He kisses him again.

“I know,” Jensen grins and pulls back after a while with one last peck to his lips. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

Jared drops his briefcase and strips off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of his chair before he sits. “What did you make?” He asks eagerly.

“Meatloaf and mashed potatoes.” Jensen takes a seat as well and lets out a content sigh. “We’ve been eating sandwiches for our lunch break two days in a row, I’m starving and I need more.”

“Fair enough,” Jared nods. He doesn’t waste time, digging into the delicious food.

Jensen joins him and makes little content sounds as he eats. “How was work?” He asks once he’s slowed down a little.

“Busy,” Jared groans. “Got caught up in a case.” He swallows his mouthful and his voice lowers. “I’m looking forward to tonight.”

Jensen smiles and knocks his foot lightly against Jared’s under the table. “Me too. Tonight’s the only thing that’ll make me leave work early.”

Jared hooks his foot around Jensen’s ankle, giving him a heated look under his hair, but keeps eating.

“Wanna meet back here for tonight?” Jensen asks after a while, leaning back in his chair, feeling lull and content. He still has some time before his lunch break is over.

Jared gets up to clear the dishes. “Sure, we can drive over together.” He puts the dishes in the sink and starts putting the food away. “I’ve got something to give you, so that’ll be the perfect time.”

“Oh?” Jensen gets up and joins Jared in the kitchen. He wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his neck. “Is it a surprise?”

“Yes,” Jared says, amusement in his tone. “It’s a surprise for later.” He twists around in Jensen’s arms to kiss him before stepping away to put the food in the refrigerator. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Well now that’s all I’m gonna be able to think about at work.” Jensen grins and heads over to the couch to rest for a bit once the food’s put away and the dishes cleared.

Jared smirks. “That’s part of the fun.” He leans over the back of the couch, kissing Jensen’s ear. “Make sure we’ll both be on time.”

“Mhm, you better be on time.” Jensen pats the spot on the couch next to him. “You’re not allowed to get stuck on any more cases.”

Jared laughs and climbs over the top of the couch to settle next to him. “Wanna make out?” He teases, whispering in Jensen’s ear with an arm over his shoulder.

“I was gonna rest…” Jensen turns his head and chuckles at Jared’s gaze and the way he keeps sliding forward to try and catch Jensen’s lips. “I’m serious! Work was very tiring.” Just as he says this though, Jared dips his head down and starts leaving playful kisses down his neck, making Jensen sigh. “You’re impossible.”

“Fine.” Jared tucks his head into the curve of Jensen’s neck. “Go on then.”

“Well now you left me wanting more,” Jensen teases but maneuvers them so they’re both comfortable on the couch. He smiles down at Jared when the other looks up and leans down to lock their lips in a slow, tender kiss.

Jared sighs happily as he kisses him back. “We don’t have much longer,” he murmurs.

“Shh,” Jensen nibbles on Jared’s lower lip, his fingers finding their way to his boyfriend’s hair as they lazily start making out.

“What are you,” Jared murmurs teasingly between kisses “the Dom in this relationship?” Of course he’s not in control the whole time, but he can’t resist teasing Jen about it.

“Now there’s an interesting idea,” Jensen hums. “Switching roles for a day.” He giggles at Jared’s raised eyebrows. “Like anyone could give you orders, Jay.”

Jared laughs and kisses him again. “We better go, babe.”

“One more,” Jensen says before Jared can fully pull away and threads his fingers through his hair, their lips meeting in one last kiss.

Jared hums, letting Jensen drag it out before he pulls away and stands up.

A little dazed from the kiss, Jensen takes a second before standing up as well and fixing his clothes.

Jared puts the jacket back on and straightens his tie before grabbing the briefcase. “I’ll see you tonight.”

After straightening his slightly rumpled clothes and fixing his hair, Jensen meets Jared at the door. “See you then.” He gives Jared a shy, yet eager smile, the same smile Jensen knows he can always use to make Jared’s breath catch. Then he walks away.

Jared gets in his car and drops his head back against the headrest with a groan. It’s gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

The thought of ‘tonight’ is enough motivation to get Jensen through the rest of the day. By the time his work’s done, he’s practically rushing to his car, a huge grin on his face and feeling eager.

Predictably, Jared gets home again after Jensen. He smirks, knowing the anticipation probably has Jensen eager.

As soon as Jared’s stepped foot inside, Jensen’s there, pulling him into a heated kiss. “What took you so long?” It really hasn’t been that long but god, Jensen’s eager.

Jared laughs and sets down his briefcase. “Easy, love. I’m here now, aren’t I?” He teases.

“Good thing you are, I was gonna start looking for my surprise,” Jensen teases, starting to loosen Jared’s tie to pull it off.

Jared grind and lets Jensen take his tie. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

“I’ve been waiting all day for it.” Jensen pushes off Jared’s suit jacket as well, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. 

Jared nuzzles Jensen’s chin before he pulls away. “Give me some room, babe,” he says fondly. “I gotta get it.”

Jensen chuckles a little sheepishly and pulls away. “Sorry, it’s just...I’m excited, s’all,” he admits with a grin.

Jared opens his briefcase and fishes out something small and black and...lacey. “This is for you. If you want to wear it.”

Jensen takes the item from Jensen, looking it over. They’re perfect and just for him. “Yeah,” he breathes and looks back up at Jared with eager, slightly dark green eyes. He licks his lips. “I love them.”

Jared nods, pleased. “Well? Are you going to put them on?”

“Right here?” Jensen raises a brow. He smirks at Jared’s gaze. Oh yeah, he definitely wants Jensen to drop his pants right there. “Okay.” So he does; he unzips them and tugs them down along with his underwear so he can slide the panties on.

“I want to see,” Jared says huskily, licking his lips. As soon as Jensen tugs them over his hips, he reaches out to touch.

Jensen hums and pushes back into Jared’s touch. “Fit perfectly,” he mutters and turns his head to smirk at Jared.

Jared’s fingertips skate over the curve of his ass, tracing the lace over his hips and to the front, teasing his crotch. “Looks perfect.”

Nestled in the pretty little panties, Jensen’s dick gives a very interested twitch at Jared’s teasing touches and he holds back a soft moan. He lets Jared touch for a little more before turning around and cupping his face to kiss him. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Jared whispers. “Now get dressed,” he pulls away and gives Jensen’s butt a smack. “time to eat and go.”

“Yes, sir.” Jensen winks at him over his shoulder and happily heads over to the bedroom to get dressed.

Jared makes some yogurt parfaits for a light but a nourishing dinner.

He won’t stay long in his clothes, yet Jensen wants to wear something nice. He knows Jared loves showing him off. It’s a possessive side that Jensen absolutely loves. So he puts on a tight pair black jeans and a classic white V-neck shirt that hugs his chest.

Jared hums approvingly, giving Jensen an appreciative once over when he enters the kitchen.

Jensen can’t help the slight blush. He’s beaming on the inside tough, pleased that Jared likes it. He takes a seat next to his boyfriend and reaches for his cup.

They eat in a slightly loaded silence, the anticipation and sexual tension slowly building.

Despite his eagerness, Jensen doesn’t rush. He may or may not sneak heated glances at Jared and maybe some fleeting touches here and there. He knows he’s gonna pay for those later at the club and he can’t wait.

Jared pretends he’s not affected but that’s not as easy to do as it sounds. By the time they get in the car he’s hard and aching.

Jensen knows he shouldn’t keep teasing Jared but god, he’s horny and he’s been waiting all fucking day and he just can’t keep his hands off of him. So he scoots closer to Jared in the car, pressing little sucking kisses on his jaw.

“Jen,” Jared breathes, “You gotta...you gotta sit in your seat so I can drive.”

“But you can drive while I’m doing this, right?” Jensen murmurs, his lips trailing gently down his skin.

Jared lets out a shaky breath and stares down at Jensen. “You better be careful...I’m going to be in charge soon and you’re going to pay.” There’s so much heat and lust behind the statement, it’s barely a threat at all.

Jensen lets out a breathy little moan at those words alone and he shifts in his seat. “God, I sure hope so,” he practically purrs.

With some effort, Jared gently but firmly pushes Jensen back into his own seat with one hand, still driving with the other. “Stay. You’ll get what you want in a little bit.”

Jensen pouts but doesn’t make another effort to try and reach Jared. Instead, he spreads his legs to relieve some pressure on his crotch.

While driving still, Jared’s hand that was on Jensen’s chest travels down, palming Jensen’s dick for a long moment. He does it just long enough to make him squirm and then shifts his hand to just rest on Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen’s hips jerk up and he lets out a soft moan. But then Jared’s hand is gone, resting just shy on his thigh. “Fuck, Jay…” he says breathily, so tempted to trail a hand down and touch himself.

“Be still,” Jared orders. “Soon.” He gives the thigh under his hand a promising squeeze.

Jensen whines but obeys Jared, staying still, his hard and aching dick tenting his pants.

“Good boy,” Jared hums, pulling into the club’s parking lot. He parks the car and lifts his hand off Jensen’s thigh, leaning over to kiss him.

Jensen surges into the kiss eagerly, wrapping one hand around the back of Jared’s head.

Jared lets him touch unrestrained. They both need the contact and reassurance before a scene.

Jensen kisses him thoroughly, deepening it until he runs out of air. He eventually pulls back, panting a little. “Love you,” he breathes.

“Love you.” Jared rubs his nose along Jensen’s cheek. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Jensen turns his head to kiss his lips quickly once more before he pulls back. “Let’s go.”

Holding hands, they walk inside. Jared takes care of the sign in papers and then they’re in.

They step into the room and Jensen looks around, only then feeling slightly nervous.

Jared keeps a firm hold on his hand, leading him in and through the open bar setting in the main room towards the hallway to the back more private rooms. Some people might think that he should have Jensen on a leash but he prefers the touch and he’s fine with Jensen following just a step behind. His dom-ness needs no further establishment to them.

The second they step foot into the room, all previous playfulness and teasing goes away, leaving only the need to submit in its wake. He finds Jared’s eyes and nods at the silent question in them. He’s ready to obey and let himself be taken care of.

Jared cups his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Safeword?” He murmurs.

“Lensen.” Jensen leans into the kiss and pulls away with a smile. This is it.

Jared leads him to the front of the room and the small stage, guiding him up. A gentle pressure on his shoulders guides Jensen to kneel, and Jared runs his fingers through his hair using the gesture as a cover to guide his head down. “Wait here, pet.”

Jensen obediently looks down, some of the tension easing off his shoulders as he feels the familiarity of Jared’s fingers through his hair. Apart from giving a couple of kinks the green light, they didn’t discuss what Jared would do and really, it just helps to build the anticipation.

Apart from the soft noises, Jared tries to be as quiet as possible. He doesn’t want Jensen to get too many clues. The quiet sounds of people entering the room register with him but he ignores them. They’re only here as silent spectators.

Jensen’s tempted to look up at the sounds of footsteps but he holds himself back, awaiting further instructions from Jared.

Once Jared has everything set out, he comes back to Jensen. “You’ve been very good,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low, but still loud enough to be heard. “Would you like a reward?”

A not very subtle shiver runs down his body at Jared’s low tone. “Please, sir,” he replies in a soft voice, eyes still firmly on the ground.

Jared crouches down right behind him, and a blindfold comes into Jensen’s line of sight. He gives Jensen a moment to process before slowly raising it to cover his eyes.

So, the blindfold it is. Part of Jensen feels relieved he won’t be worrying or feeling self-conscious if he catches glimpses of the audience. He closes his eyes as the blindfold covers them.

The blindfold knots behind his head and Jared’s hand slides around to cup his jaw, tugging his head back a bit. “What do you say, pet?”

“Thank you, Master,” Jensen breathes, tilting his head back, all submissive and exposed for Jared. He can feel the arousal swirling in his belly and know the tight pants must be showing just how turned on he is.

Jared presses a kiss to his neck and his second hand slides down his front to play with the hem of his pants.

An unrestrained whine falls from Jensen’s lips. God, he’s so sensitive. So fucking riled up from fantasizing about tonight all day.

Jared gives a low chuckle against his neck, ignoring the way his own dick jerks at the whine. His other hand slides down and with both hands he starts rucking up Jensen’s t-shirt.

With his sight cut off, all other senses heightened, thus Jensen can hear the shuffling in the crowd of spectators. A blush that starts all the way from his chest up to his face takes hold of him when Jared starts pulling his shirt off.

Jared pauses once the shirt is tucked under his armpits. “Hands behind your head,” he murmurs.

Jensen does as he’s told, putting his hands behind his head so Jared can get it off. He briefly wonders how many people are now watching him.

Jared can tell Jensen is getting a little too into his head from the way he tenses, and decides to provide a distraction. Both hands land on his lover’s sensitive nipples, pinching and tugging.

A surprised gasp falls from Jensen’s lips the second Jared’s hands pinch his nipples. Fuck. His body instinctively arches into it, wanting more.

Jared licks his lips and repeats, teasing Jensen’s chest with light touches interspersed with rough pinches and tugs.

Fuck, Jared really knows how to turn Jensen into a complete mess in just a matter of seconds. Quiet and soft gasps soon turn into needy whines and thrusts of his hips, wanting so badly to relieve the pressure the tight pants have on his now hard dick.

Jared enjoys the way Jensen shakes and reacts under his hands, not stopping till he’s very aroused. He rubs the palms of his hands across Jensen’s chest and then resumes pulling off his shirt, leaving it tangled around Jensen’s wrists. His hands skip back down Jensen’s sides to his waist. 

By the time Jared’s decided to stop his merciless teasing, Jensen’s flushed and panting, shaking slightly from the abuse to his nipples. “Please…” he breathes. God, please let Jared take the damn pants off or Jensen’s gonna burst.

Jared nips his ear and presses a kiss to the same spot. He doesn’t respond verbally to Jensen’s plea but he does undo the fly of the tight pants, reaching in to pull Jensen’s dick out. “God, you’re wet.”

There are a few hitched breaths and silent groans from the crowd but all Jensen can focus on is Jared’s teeth tugging on his ear, his hand slowly stroking his throbbing dick. He whimpers.

Jared teases his dick for a minute before letting go. His hands go to Jensen’s hips instead, gripping gently. “Up,” he murmurs in Jensen’s ear.

Feeling slightly wobbly already, Jensen leans on Jared as much as he can as he gets up, grateful for the gentle yet steady grip on his hips.

Once on his feet, Jared pauses and wraps one arm around Jensen’s waist for support and uses his now free hand to tip Jensen’s head back for a kiss.

Jensen’s hands twitch where they’re still restrained by his shirt tangled in his wrists, wanting to reach out and touch Jared. He licks slowly, tentatively at his boyfriend’s lower lip, asking for permission.

Jared gives it, parting his lips and making out with Jensen for a solid two minutes before he pulls back, their lips separating with a wet smack. “Three steps to your right,” Jared says breathlessly, “and two steps back.”

Jensen takes a second to regain his breath before taking the three steps to his right and two back.

Jared doesn’t let go, keeping him steady. “Now turn to the left.” He guides Jensen to bend over what feels like a table, but with comfortable grooves to keep his legs spread and padding for his cheek.

Jensen bends over, his hands itching to try and feel around his surroundings. Jared guides him though and he lets out a shaky sigh once he finds his footing.

“Good boy,” Jared murmurs. “I’ve got you.” He pets the smooth planes of Jensen’s back and pulls the t-shirt off his hands. “Grip the edge,” he orders, straightening Jensen’s arms and setting his hands where he wants them.

Jensen exhales a soft sigh once the shirt’s off. Now if only the tight pants were gone as well. He grips the edge and blushes slightly at the praise. 

Jared debates for a second. He had planned to leave the pants on a bit longer but he decides to drop that part of the plan. He steps around behind Jensen and swiftly strips off his pants, leaving him in just the lace panties and blindfold.

“Thank you, sir,” Jensen breathes when Jared takes off the pants, hips jerking minutely to try and find some sort of friction against his dick. The front of the panties are already wet with precome.

Jared smirks as Jensen squirms, but he doesn’t reprimand. He wants to watch Jensen move tonight as he teases.

Now if they were alone, Jensen might try his luck, try and beg for more or tease Jared by trying to touch himself without his permission. But he wants to be a good little sub. So he waits for whatever Jared has in mind.

A feather brushes down his spine, and Jared licks his lips at the way it makes Jensen twitch. It’s not much, but it’ll prime Jensen with anticipation and make him extra sensitive. 

Expecting a blow to his ass, or perhaps the nipple clamps to be attached, Jensen is completely unprepared for the light, ticklish feather that brushes down his spine. He can’t even hold back the shiver.

Jared lets out a pleased hum and repeats the motion, tracing random patterns across Jensen’s skin with one hand. His other hand meanwhile flicks a lighter, lighting two candles especially bought for wax play.

Jensen gets on with the program rather fast. But fuck if it doesn’t feel like torture. Jared’s gonna tease him endlessly until Jensen’s all sensitive and whimpering and begging. The first few touches are easy enough though, just a shiver and a small sound here and there.

Eventually Jared sets down the feather and pops open a bottle of body oil, pouring a generous amount on his hands and rubbing it all over Jensen’s back and upper arms.

Jensen hums in pleasure, arching back into the touch. Jared’s hands feel good on his skin. God, he loves those hands. In the back of his mind, he has an idea of what might come next. After that first tentative try with wax play, they delved into it a little bit more, enough that Jensen’s okay with it.

Jared grins and picks up the first candle. He puts his other hand on the back of Jensen’s neck as a grounding touch and tips the votive.

The first drop of wax that lands on his skin makes Jensen gasp, his hands twitching where they’re still gripping the edge.

Jared leaves a long line down his spine and moves his hand to drip some on the back of his neck.

“A-ah!” Jensen’s hand clench into fists at the sensation. It’s a bearable edge of pain on his body that gives way to pleasure. And he’s so fucking sensitive that it’s definitely torture. God, he must be dripping in the panties.

Jared’s hand soothes through his hair. “You love it, don’t you,” he murmurs huskily. “Love to take it.”

Jensen leans into the grounding and soothing touch as much as he can. “Y-yes,” he gasps.

A couple spots on his biceps and then across his shoulders. Jared makes sure to vary the amount he’s dripping to give the most anticipation.

Jensen hisses and squirms as the wax drips down his lower back, almost near the curve of his ass. His back is tense from gripping at the edge too hard but his dick is hard enough to cut diamonds.

Jared smirks as Jensen writhes. “Color?” He takes a moment to ask, setting down the candles.

Jensen takes a second to breathe through the beautiful blend of pain and pleasure before replying. “...Green,” he murmurs.

“Good boy,” Jared murmurs “Now let’s not let this feel left out,” he gives Jensen’s ass a strong squeeze.

Normally Jensen would try and hold back the whines and whimpers, at least at first. But fuck, he’s been pent up all day and now...now he’s not even thinking about the audience they have. He lets a shameless whine slip past and his legs fall a little further apart.

Jared bites his lip and gives his own aching crotch a quick rub. God. He spends some time just fondling and rubbing, making sure to use the lace to his advantage.

God, what a fucking tease. Jared must be loving the sight he makes. Shivering and pushing back like a needy whore. “O-oh…” he breathes shakily when the lace rubs against his hole.

“Yeah,” Jared moans. “Need it so bad, don’t you.” His hand pulls back and lands a hefty slap to his sub’s backside. “What should I do with you, hmm?”

Jensen moans at the slap. “Please,” he pants. “A-anything you want, just...fuck, please.”

“Bet you’re about to come, like a little slut,” Jared muses, sliding his hand into Jensen’s hair and pulling his head back as he leans down to bite his ear. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

“I-I’ve been good,” Jensen breathes between little moans as Jared bites his ear. “Please, sir. Please touch me.” It’s like everyone else has faded away and it’s just Jared and him in the room. 

Jared pretends to think about it. “Well,” he releases Jensen. “I suppose you have.” He circles around behind Jensen and unbuttons his own pants, getting his dick out. He can’t resist pressing his hips to Jensen’s ass, grinding against him.

“Yes, Jay…” Jensen slips for just a second when Jared grinds against him. It’s a mere soft sigh though, quiet enough that the audience won’t pick up but Jared sure will.

Jared’s grip tightens a fraction. He makes himself loosen it though and slips a hand to the front to palm Jensen’s cock. The soaked lace must feel good against sensitive skin if the way Jensen jerks is any indication.

Jensen almost sobs with relief when his cock is finally touched. Fuck, and the lace rubbing against it feels so good. He’s pretty much soaked the panties by now, like a slut. “F-fuck,” he moans, hips jerking once into his hand.

Jared grips his dick to start jerking him off and crouches down behind him to lick at his hole through the panties.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Jensen moans, a breathy and drawn out sound through the room when Jared licks his hole through the panties, the first unexpected touch making his hips twitch and jerk.

“That’s it,” Jared mumbles, biting gently at his ass cheek. “You’ve been good. You can come.”

Jensen thinks about asking for the panties to be taken off but thinks of the black lacy panties, stained with his come. Fuck, that’s hot. And he knows Jared will think so too. Taking advantage of Jared’s permission, Jensen grinds hastily and desperately against his big hand, eventually coming with a cry. 

At the last second, Jared reaches into the panties and pulls Jensen’s cock out, letting the audience watch as he comes.

Still shaking slightly after his orgasm, Jensen’s senses slowly start coming back to him now that he’s not clouded with need and lust. The sounds from the audience reaches him and while they’re definitely not loud, not interfering with the scene, he can hear a few whispered words and silent groans. And they’ve all seen what a whore he is for Jared. God, and he fucking loves it.

Jared isn’t done yet. He’s still behind Jensen, jerking off furiously as he stares at Jensen still twitching. With a moan he lets go, coming over Jensen’s lace covered ass and lower back.

Jensen moans softly when he feels Jared come all over his ass and his back, mixing with the wax. Fuck, that was good.

Jared shudders through the shocks, letting himself enjoy it before tucking himself away. He reaches over and flicks off the stage light, signalling to the audience the end of the scene.

As soon as the lights are off, people slowly start leaving one by one. Except for one man. He lingers, waiting for Jared and Jensen. 

Jensen meanwhile is coming down, his body becoming lax as he slowly gets his breathing back to normal.

“Hey,” Jared murmurs, “You with me, Jen?” He slicks his hands with oil again, slowly rubbing the wax off Jensen’s back.

Jensen hums weakly. “Blindfold?” He slurs his words a bit, the scene they just did having taken a toll on him.

Jared nods. “In a second, babe.” He finishes clearing the wax off and into a conveniently placed trash can, hoping that’ll make the last person leave. He doesn’t want Jensen to have to deal with eyes on him in the aftermath.

The man does stand up but once outside the room, he waits for them there. 

Once the wax is cleared off and the blindfold off, Jensen gives Jared a small smile. “Hi.”

Finally, Jared cups his face and kisses him. “Hey.” He nuzzles Jensen’s cheek and helps him up. “God babe, you were amazing.” He can’t help pulling him in for a cuddle.

“Not too bad yourself,” Jensen smiles softly and kisses Jared’s cheek. “Help me get dressed?” He asks as he’s leaning on Jared. 

“Yeah.” Jared helps him into a little ensuite, where he can take a quick shower and redress. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

“Everyone must’ve been jealous of my Dom tonight,” Jensen murmurs as Jared takes care of him, helping him shower and get dressed.

Jared shakes his head. “They were all watching you.” He finishes with the button on Jensen’s pants and towels himself dry.

“You were pretty freaking hot too, Jay.” He gently cups his cheeks once they’re both dry and smiles. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Jared steals a kiss. “You gonna be alright till we get home?” He curls a hand around Jensen’s hip and guides him back out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. M’just gonna lean against you a lot.” Jensen smiles. Home. When did he start thinking of Jared’s place as home? Still, it makes him feel warm inside. He lets Jared guide him outside where the man is leaning against the wall, waiting for them still.

“I’ve got you.” Jared kisses his temple and secures an arm around his waist. He frowns when they come outside and the man is still there. “What…” he pauses when he feels Jensen tense.

“Jay…” Jensen whispers, the hand that was resting on his lower back tensing and tugging slightly at the shirt to get his attention. 

“Wow, Jensen...I haven’t seen you in forever. You were great up there,” Misha says, grinning at his ex even as Jensen takes an almost instinctive step back.

“Easy,” Jared says quietly. “I got you.” He gives the man a glare. “And you are?”

“I’m Misha. And you, of course, are Jensen’s new Dom.” Misha’s grin turns into a smirk. “Boyfriend too, I’m guessing.” He takes in Jensen’s state and smiles, almost condescendingly so. “Isn’t he the greatest sub? Puts too many limits in my opinion, but oh well, we can always work around those, huh?” He winks at Jared.

Jared’s glare intensifies. He really wants to get into an argument but Jensen needs to get out of here, not see them argue. “Misha. Well. Please excuse us. We’re on our way out.”

“So soon?” Misha gracefully moves so he’s blocking their way, putting himself mostly in front of Jensen as well. “I doubt you guys are too tired to have a drink.” He smirks at Jensen. “For old time’s sake, Jenny? Maybe we can even...discuss a possible scene?” He licks his lips.

Any other time Jensen would’ve told Misha to fuck off, to leave them the hell alone but he’s tired and worn and he just wants to go home. This is...he wants to stop. “Lenses” he whispers to Jared.

“Yes, so soon,” Jared all but growls when he hears Jensen’s safeword. “Now move, before I call security.

Misha hesitates, but he must sense that Jared isn’t fucking around because he steps aside. Seizing Jared up, he has to admit that getting into a fight with this guy would not end up well for him. “Maybe I’ll see you at the next scene you do, Jenny,” he grins.

Jensen flinches and keeps his gaze down as Jared guides them away.

Jared shakes his head. “You won’t see him again, you hear me, Jen?”

“L-let’s just go,” Jensen murmurs quietly, his gaze still downcast.

“I got you babe.” Jared helps him out and into the car. He wants to stop and mother Jensen because he can see how upset he is but he knows that getting him home is what he needs most.

The rest of the ride home is quiet, with Jensen staring out the window. He can’t believe Misha got to see him like that again. God, he feels so exposed and stupid.

Jared feels like he can’t drive fast enough. But after what feels like forever, they’re pulling into the driveway of his house. He parks the car and scrambles out, coming over to Jensen’s side of the car.

Jared helps him out of the car and they head inside and Jensen still doesn’t say a word. 

“What do you need?” Jared asks softly.

Jensen bites his lower lip. “I don’t know,” he murmurs after a while. “...He saw me. I...fuck, Jay.”

“Hey.” Jared cups his cheek. “You’re here with me. Focus on that, babe. I’m here.” He guides Jensen to the couch to sit. “I’m gonna get you some water, okay?”

“Don’t leave.” Jensen grips Jared’s wrist on his cheek before he can pull away. “Please? Just...stay with me,” he looks pleadingly at him.

“Give me sixty seconds,” Jared soothes, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his forehead. “I want you to count them off. I’ll be right back.”

Jensen bites his lower lip but nods, letting go reluctantly of his hand. He presses against the couch and closes his eyes, focusing on counting the seconds off instead of thinking of Misha.

Jared is back before Jensen reaches 40, a glass of juice, a glass of water, and a poptart balanced in his arms. “Good boy,” he praises, seeing how Jensen’s settled.

Jensen reaches for the glass of water as Jared hands it over, taking small sips. Jared settles on the couch with him and Jensen immediately presses against him.

Jared pulls Jensen into the v of his legs, cuddling nice and snug. He tosses the throw blanket from the back of the couch over them.

Sighing softly, Jensen settles against his chest, broad and warm. He takes small sips of the juice and small bites of his poptart. God, this is why he loves Jared. Misha would’ve never done this for him.

“Better?” Jared murmurs, rubbing his back lightly.

“Yeah.” Jensen leans his head back, tucking it under Jared’s chin. “God, I can’t believe he was there,” he says softly.

“I’m sorry.” Jared presses a kiss to his forehead. “I never thought to take any kind of precautions.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You couldn’t have known he’d be there,” he sighs. “I just really wasn’t expecting to see him again, especially not after a scene.

Jared echoes the sigh and just holds Jensen closer. “Want some more juice?”

Jensen shakes his head. “M’fine.” He can’t help but smile a little at Jared’s mothering and the way he holds Jensen tighter. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he says softly.

“Course,” Jared whispers. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Y’know, I do need one thing.” As soon as he says this, Jared asks what it is and Jensen tilts his head up to look at him with a smile. “Kiss me?”

Jared chuckles. “Always.” Their lips meet, and then Jared adjusts the position, making sure they’re comfortable before really starting to make out.

Jensen raises a hand to cup Jared’s cheek before sliding it up to his hair and scratching gently along his scalp, smiling when he feels Jared shiver.

Jared sighs and presses closer, savoring the feel of Jensen’s mouth against his. How lucky is he to have Jensen.

They stay like that for a while, lazily making out, taking comfort in each other’s presence until Misha is the last thing on his mind. “You,” he says between kisses. “are amazing.”

“No, you are,” Jared insists, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Okay, I’m amazing,” Jensen chuckles. “Let’s call it a draw.” He tilts his head, leaning into the touch with a little hum. “I can stay overnight too, right?”

Jared’s arms tighten. “If you think I’m letting you out of my sight you’re wrong,” he teases.

Jensen giggles and turns his head to kiss Jared’s jaw. “What do you say we stay in tomorrow? We’ll just make out and binge watch TV all day?”

“You’re lucky it’s the weekend,” Jared hums. “Why not.”

“You work too much,” Jensen murmurs. He rolls his eyes at Jared’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I do too. We could both use a day in.”

“First things first,” Jared pauses. “An actual bed for real sleep.”

“Best idea you’ve had all night.” Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek and pats his thigh before throwing the blanket off of them. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“How’s your back?” Jared asks, following him up the stairs. “Not too tender?”

“Just a little,” Jensen admits as they enter the bedroom. “You were great with the wax though. We should try it more often.”

Jared simply smiles. “You know the drill,” he nods to the bed and starts looking for some soothing lotion for Jensen’s skin.

With a sigh, Jensen flops down on the bed onto his belly and grabs for a pillow. “Aftermath’s not as fun, though.”

“Won’t hurt a bit, babe,” Jared hums with a light chuckle at Jensen’s sullen expression as he nears his boyfriend.

“Liar,” The sub quips back, glaring playfully at Jared over his shoulder. 

Jared laughs again, squeezing some lotion out. “You’re right. I should have said this won’t hurt me a bit.”

Jensen pouts and squirms a little as Jared starts applying the lotion. “See if I ever sub for you again,” he teases.

“You will,” Jared hums, not at all worried as he smooths lotion across Jensen’s back. “You love me.”

Jensen sighs in defeat, slumping on the bed, pressing his cheek against the sheets with a hum. “Unfortunately I do.”

Jared bends down to kiss his shoulder, heedless of the lotion. “I love you too.”

Jensen smiles at the words and turns his head. “C’mon, I need my post scene cuddles to sleep.”

Jared slides off him and settles next to him. “C’mere, babe.”

Jensen hums happily and scoots closer to Jared, tangling their legs together, burrowing into his chest with a content sigh.

* * *

Jensen slowly regains consciousness in the morning, one hand instinctively reaching for Jared only to find his side empty. “Mhmm...Jay?” he asks, voice still rough from sleep and his eyes still closed.

The sound of dishes in the kitchen alerts Jensen to Jared’s presence. When he opens his eyes, there’s a little note on the pillow. ‘Don’t get up’ it says. ‘I’ll be back.’

A lazy smile tugs at Jensen’s lips and he hugs Jared’s pillow as he waits for his boyfriend.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Maybe 15 minutes later, Jared comes in carrying a tray of breakfast.

Jensen slowly sits up. “Is that coffee I smell?” He makes grabby hands.

Jared chuckles, setting the tray down and climbing back into bed. “Maybe.”

Jensen reaches for a cup and inhales deeply “Oh, you perfect man,” he sighs happily. “This is why I love you.”

Jared slips an arm around him and kisses his cheek. “Love me enough to move in with me?”

Jensen pauses. He slowly sets the cup back down and turns to face Jared. His eyes are slightly wide. He really wasn’t expecting that. “You...you want me to move in?”

“You’re here all the time anyway,” Jared shrugs. “Might as well make it official, yes?”

Jensen nibbles on his lower lip thoughtfully. “Could I bring my plants here?”

“Course,” Jared agrees. “I want you and your plants.”

“Okay,” Jensen smiles brightly. “Then yes I’ll move in with you.” What is there to think about, really? Jared’s place...it’s his home now. 

Jared is his home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
